Who Want's To Be A Millionaire: Dan And Ian Version
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Dan and Ian are in "Who Want's To Be A Millionaire" But it's not the show you know. It's my show X Let's just say it's gonna be very painfull. P.s. If you know ANY secrets about Dan and Ian, please tell me:D CelestialBronzeLightning is BETA this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea after I saw: "Hvem vil være millionær" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Welcome to "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire." My name is Hans Pilgaard and I am your host tonight."

Many people applauded.

"And now I want to introduce you for tonight's play: _Ian Kabra and Dan Cahill_."

Dan and Ian came in and sit down on the two chairs in front of the host.

"So boys, do you know why you are here?" Hans said.

"No we don't," Ian said, "Because nobody would tell us."

"Well, **I **don't know anything, but this could looks like another way for this guy, erhhh girl to impress Amy." Dan said, rolling his eyes.

Ian was about to say something, but Hans interrupt him "GUYS, GUYS!" Hans yelled, "Why don't I tell you, why you are here?"

Silence.

"Fine." Ian scowled.

"Okay, then. I will still you two some questions, but you shall not answers them. The Fan fiction's people have to. They vote, and if they are right you win some money, but if they are wrong, we are gonna tell one of your secrets." Hans smiled.

"WHAT!" The hot Brit and the dweeb screamed.

"_You heard right boys" _You could actually hear the smile in the voice.

"Who is that?" Dan asked, a little bit scared.

"My boss, and the person who decides if you two are gonna die, so be nice." Hans said.

"_That's right. I'm gonna run this show and if I'm not happy, well let's just say; it's not gonna be pretty. Julie hvorfor har du ikke spørgsmålerne klar endnu!" _

"Okay. Let's start the game." Hans smiled and said.

"The first question is:

**Who wrote the song "We are never ever getting back together?"**

**A: Selena Gomez.**

**B: Taylor Swift.**

**C: Kelly Clarkson.**

**D: Pit-bull.**

"Good luck boys." Hans said.

"_Message To All Fan People: If You Got Some Secrets About Dan Cahill and Ian Kabra, I would love to hear them. And I repeat: DAN CAHILL AND IAN KABRA!_

_That was all." _

"We are dead." Ian said on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a BETA. CelestialBronzeLighting. Say Hi:)**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: Hi! Hey! Whazzup? I'm a BETA now, are you proud of me? Leave me a cookie in your review or I'll send something... I don't know what yet... after you! Nah, just kidding but give me a cookie anyway, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"WAKE UP!" The voice yelled._

"Wha–what?" Ian lulled, his face covered in drool.

"Who were you dreaming of, Ian?" Dan asked and raised his eyebrows.

Ian glared at him. "Where are we?" he asked.

Then he remembered - the quiz show. He groaned.

"Oh, great." Dan, who had apparently remembered the situation they were in at the same time as he had, said.

_"You really thought we would let you go that easily?" The voice asked. "Oh and you need to meet my new friend. I'm not going to tell you her name, because I'm the only one who knows it and I want to keep it that way."_

Hans walked in before anyone could object and sat down. "Well boys," he started, "Are you ready for a new round?"

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Too bad because we're going to start now whether you want to or not. But before we start, I have something to say to Ian," Hans said and turned to Ian, "From the moans you made, and the words you said in your sleep," Hans looked at Ian with a raised eyebrow and did a poor imitation of him:_"'Love. Yes, yes. Keep going.'"_

Dan's mouth fell open but he recovered almost immediately.

"You did record it, right?" he asked hopefully as he rubbed his hands together evilly. He thought of all the things he could make Ian do to prevent Amy from getting it.

"As I was saying, I would get help." Hans said.

Ian blushed such a deep shade of red that it looked like there was smoke coming out of his ears.

"Okay, I'll just repeat the question from last time and then we'll get the answer."

**Who wrote the song "We are never ever getting back together"?**

**A: Selena Gomez.**

**B: Taylor Swift.**

**C: Kelly Clarkson.**

**D: Pit-bull.**

"The correct answer is-"

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" Dan shouted.

Hans looked annoyed. "Yes, yes. But now let's take a look at what our wonderful reviewers voted!"

"Our reviewers are smart enough to choose the right answer," Dan said and crossed his arms.

"The reviewers all had more or less the same opinion but was it the right one?" Hans asked.

"You know what'll happen if they said the wrong answer, right?" Hans asked.

"Yes, yes, now get on with the show!" Ian said impatiently.

"The answer is..."

The entire audience held their breath.

"TAYLOR SWIFT! YOU WON A LOT OF MONEY... wait, let me check how much... OH YEAH, ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US A SECRET!"

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Go Dan!" A brunette girl in the first row shouted.

"Fangirls, please!" Hans shouted over the noise. "We're not at a Justin Bieber concert!"

_"Hmm... We'll, let you go. For once,"_ The voice said when the screaming had quieted down.

"Okay," Hans said nervously. "Here's the new question:

**Who is the new president for U.S.?**

"GEORGE LINCON!" Dan screamed excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat with his hand raised.

Ian looked at him, "How did you even make it to seven grade?"

**A: Barack Obama.**

**B: Mahatma Ghandi.**

**C: Justin Bieber.**

**D: A Carrot.**

"Where's George Lincon?" Dan asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's all we have time for," Hans said. "Remember to leave a comment!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hi guys, did you have a great weekend? I did... well do I have anything else to say? WAIT! On Sunday I'm going to visit my grandfather on his 70th birthday and I won't be back before Tuesday. So no uploads from now :P Sorry.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: I loved your reviews and everything but seriously? Not a single cookie? Sheesh. Will you give me cookies this chapter? Please? :3**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

"Welcome back, everybody." Hans grinned from ear to ear.

"Why do we always wake up when the show begins?" Dan asked, half asleep.

"Oh, it's because we use sleeping gas." Hans said casually.

"Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT!?"

_"We use sleeping gas after every round so we don't have to hear you two complain all the damn time. When you two are asleep, we all go home and come back the next day. And to TheTranquilTornado: I wish I was American so I could live in the United States with a carrot as president. Now shut up and answers the questions,"_ the voice said.

"What is there with her?" Ian asked annoyed. He had gotten up way to early that morning.

_"Be nice!" _Another voice called over the speakers. It sounded like they were using the same microphone but the second voice was farther away.

"When do we pee?" Dan asked quietly.

"Don't look at me! I don't know everything," Hans exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"Can we get the results now?" Ian asked impatiently. He was really pissed off because he had had an amazing dream about Amy and they RUINED it!

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you two are pissed off today. Okay, I will just repeat the last question and then we will get the results."

"Ian is the one who's pissed off!" Dan protested, swinging his arms wildly but everyone ignored him.

**Who is the new president of U.S.?**

"It's still George Lincon," Dan murmured

**A: Barack Obama.**

**B: Mahatma Ghandi.**

**C: Justin Bieber.**

**"D: George Lincon!" **Dan shouted**.**

**D: A Carrot.**

"There was some who voted for The Carrot, which I personally think is a really great idea, and George Lincon, but most people voted for Barack Obama. And the correct answer is…"

A wave of silence passed through the audience as they all held their breath anxiously.

"BARACK OBAMA! YOU WON TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"NOOOOO! THE ANSWERS IS GEORGE LINCON!" Dan yelled.

_"Twice in a row! That's not good, this will get boring. I think we all need a secret now. Am I right?"_

"WE WANT A SECRET! WE WANT A SECRET!" the audience chanted in unison.

"NOOOOO!" Dan and Ian yelled simultaneously.

_"The people have spoken! Well, let's take one of Ian's secrets. Are you ready?"_

"Woohoo! Not my secrets!" Dan said as he jumped up and started to dance the Macarena.

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," Dan said, bowing.

"That wasn't for you..." Hans said.

Dan pouted but sat down anyway.

_"Here we go: Every time Ian and Natalie visit Amy and Dan, Ian walks into Amy's room at about midnight and stares at her until five in the morning. And when he's home, he turns on Skype and stare at her through his hidden camera."_

There was quiet for a few moments as everyone took in the words.

"Lies!" Ian shouted. "Where did you get this false information?" he inquired.

Hans held up a booklet with 'Ian Kabra's diary' written on the front in elegant font.

"My diary!" Ian cried as he snatched his diary away from Hans.

"Don't worry, Ian," Hans started. "We've got all of the pages saved onto as many computers as we had available."

Ian's face turned red and he sat down.

Then everybody burst out laughing.

"And what if I said that Amy just saw that?"

"Eww! IAN YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! I'm going to keep my room locked from now on!" A screen that showed Amy with a disgusted look on her face came up behind Hans.

"Where did that come from?!" Ian screamed.

"Don't you know? We are broadcasting this live," Hans said with a grin, trying hard not to laugh at Ian's face.

"WHAT!?" both boys yelled, suddenly pale.

"Okay, here's the new question," Hans said, ignoring the boys completely.

**Who wrote the story "The Ugly Duckling"?**

**A: William Shakespeare.**

**B: J.K Rowling.**

**C: Hans Christian Andersen (H.C. Andersen)**

**D: Albus Dumbledore.**

"Everyone do a Mexican wave!" Dan shouted enthusiastically.

"Dan, we really have to end the show now..."

"Mexican wave!" Dan shouted.

A section of the audience started and soon everyone was doing the Maxican wave.

"Picture of Ian to celebrate?" Hans asked.

The crowd cheered, followed by a chorus of 'yes's.

The screen that ha shown Amy only minutes before now showed a picture of Ian holding a teddy bear in pyjamas while he raided the fridge. The clock behind him showed that it was half past midnight.

"That's all we have time for tonight! Remember to vote for the correct answer!" Hans called over the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: HEY GUYS! Did you have a great weekend? My grandfather's birthday was AMAZING! And I can finally read the Cahill vs. Vespers series. I had waited for the library to get them and right now I'm reading the first book.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: Where are my cookies? Hmm? Hmm? Oh well, maybe this chapter *sigh***

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**.

"Welcome back to: Who wants to be a millionaire?" Hans said as he looked for Ian and Dan. "Come on boys. It's not that bad!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S NAKED!" Dan yelled from behind a chair.  
"I CAN NOT SEE THE ENTERTAINMENT IN THIS!" Ian shouted while he tried to cover his... manly parts... with a pillow.

"It wasn't my idea, it was hers!" Hans exclaimed angry.

_"Come on boys. If you win this round and act nice, I'll let Amy and Natalie come in with you."_

"Natalie would blackmail us and Amy would blush like hell!" Ian shouted angrily.

"But you wouldn't mind seeing Amy naked, would you Ian?"

Ian didn't answer. He didn't have to, the blush on his face was answer enough.  
"Okay, should we start?" Hans asked.  
Dan came out from behind the chair with his pillow.

"Okay, there were many reviewers who voted for H.C. Andersen, but some also voted for William Shakespeare and Albus Dumbledore. I will now repeat the question:  
**Who wrote the story "The Ugly Duckling"?**  
"GEORGE LINCON!" Dan shouted.  
"Oh shut up, Daniel. It isn't even funny anymore!" Ian yelled.  
"ANYMORE! That means that it was funny once, right?"  
"Let's just get on with the show," Ian said with a sigh.

**A: William Shakespeare.  
B: J.K Rowling.  
C: Hans Christian Andersen (H.C. Andersen)  
D: Albus Dumbledore.**

"And the answer is…" Hans paused dramatically.

"H.C. ANDERSEN! 3.000 DOLLARS FOR YOU!"

_"Before you start celebrate, I have a question. How did so many of you know? H.C. Andersen was a Danish author from the 1800s. I know his stories have been published in other languages, but really? Half of the reviews had his name on them! Applause for the smart reviewers!"_  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
_"My favorite of his stories are "The Little Mermaid", "The Red shoes" and "The Little Match Girl". Now let's move on to the next question. And the new question is:"_  
**On which day do you celebrate Christmas in Denmark?  
A: 23rd of December  
B: 24th of December  
C: 25th of December  
D: 26th of December**  
_"Sorry about the question, but I'm tired."_  
"The question's been said... you know what this means, right?" Dan asked and looked around with wild eves.

"PARTY! I'll need some clothes first, though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: 6 REVIEWS?! REALLY?! I am very disappointed! . Well, if you want me to continue this story, I'll need ten reviews. And I wanna thank the people who review the last chapter.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: No cookies? Fine, have it your way. I'll just get my own cookies. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Well, boys, how do you like the weather?" Hans asked, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"You're kidding, right?" Dan asked with chattering teeth.

Dan and Ian were sitting outside in a blizzard wearing nothing but shorts while Hans and the audience were covered with heavy coats and hot chocolate.

"Wow, it's been fifteen seconds and we haven't heard anything from her," Ian muttered sarcastically.

_"You're not so lucky, boys."_

"Argh!" The boys shared a painful moan.

_"Hey, I was nice to you but now I'm tired of being nice, so here you go!"_

"Well, if you don't know, this is "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire"! And now I'm gonna repeat the from last time."

**On which day do you celebrate Christmas in Denmark?**

**A: 23rd of December**

**B: 24th of December**

**C: 25th of December**

**D: 26th of December**

"And the answer is... B! YOU WON 4.000 DOLLARS!"

"Next question, please." Dan asked, totally blue from the cold.

_"WAIT, I've got something to say! Aquamarine39 (Guest) Your answer was the best answer I ever gotten! That was all, move along_."

"Okaay, well the next question is…"

**When does the 39 clues movie come out?**

**A: 2012**

**B: 2013**

**C: 2014**

**D: 2015**

"That's easy," Dan said with a wave of his hand. "First, you take this year. In our case that is... 2000, right? Right. Then you add ten, subtract two and multiply by four, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Stop it! Stop talking, Daniel! The longer you talk, the longer we have to sit out here in the cold!" Ian scolded through chattering teeth.

_"OH, and by the way, there is going to be a third 39 clues series!"_

"First person to write a twenty word review gets a cookie next chapter!" Dan shouted randomly.

**This chapter is dedicated to my dead great grandfather Emanuel who died last thursday. He became 96 years old. Rest in peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hello dudes and dudettes :) Here's the new chapter for this story. And more news! I will write a new chapter for A Hug To A Little Girl! And please read my new One-Shot story A Memory. PLEASE!**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! A bit late. I know (Inset a silly girl)**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: Hello! Yeah, I have nothing to say right now, so... enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Jeg lukker mine øjne og jeg hører dig sige: "Passer du på mor, Nikolaj og Marie?" Ja far det gør jeg. Og vi har det godt._

"ARGH!" Dan pressed his hands to his ears and tried to keep the music out.

He turned his head to look at Ian. "How can you stand it? It's horrible!" Dan said and made a face.

Ian shrugged, "It's actually not that bad." He smiled and began to sing along.

_Det tog mig 29 år, men jeg fatter det nu. Nu har jeg gjort lig som du sagde jeg sku'_

_"Syng knægt, bare syng!" Og det gør jeg så. Kan du høre mig?_

_Ned af Frederiksberg allé lægger vejen forbi, Hilser dig fra Mor, Nicolaj og Marie_

_Vi savner dig hver dag. Men vi har det godt._

"ARGH!" Dan screamed.

"Aaaaand welcome back to **Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.** My name is Hans Pilgaard and I'm your host tonight," Hans smiled and looked at the audience.

"It is at least better than her Evanescence period," Ian said.

Dan shock his head. "Do not remind me that," he groaned.

"And her Taylor Swift period. And Adele and Whitney Houston. And let us not forget her Michael Jackson period," Ian said, remembering when he danced Moonwalk.

_"Come on, boys! It's not that bad. And he's an AMAZING singer."_

"We discovered that two hours ago!" Dan screamed.

_"You don't have any taste in music!"_

"Like you have a better one!" Dan mumbled.

_"I heard that."_

"Kabra."

_"I heard that too. You have no right to talk anyway, Dan! You voted! Remember what we said about you voting?"_

"Is 'Kabra' an insult to you?" Ian asked.

"Okay, let's get back to the sto - show," Hans said smiling nervously. And with good reason.

"People have voted," he continued.

Silence.

"And?" Dan asked like if he was talking to a little kid or someone who was challenged.

"And... YOU WON 8.000 DOLLARS!"

"Yes!" Dan suddenly jumped up. Something had just given him a wedgie. No, a someone. Behind him was a girl. A very HOT girl.

_"You know I can read you thoughts, right?"_

The girl giggled. "Hi, I'm Ida's friend, Julie." The girl—um, Julie, said. She had shoulder long hair, which was almost white. A combination of white and blond. She had a heart-shaped face and big grey/blue eyes.

"I'm surprised that she even has some friends," Ian muttered.

"Oh, she doesn't actually have that many friends," Julie said. She is so sweet.

_"ENOUGH, JULIE!"_ The voice – Ida? – screamed.

"I'm sorry," Julie said, sounding a bit sad.

_"It's cool."_

"Why are you even here?" Ian asked.

"I'm your host tonight," Julie said with a big grin.

"What!?" Hans yelled, taken by surprise.

_"You heard her, get out."_

"Okay," Julie said after Hans was gone.

"The next question is..."

**How many people have fallen off of the leaning tower of Pisa?**

**A: None**

**B: 10**

**C: 148**

**D: 250**

"And let's give a warm reception to... the Statue of Liberty guy!"

Julie clapped wildly, along with the audience.

In through a large door in the wall came a guy who was wearing a green summer dress, he had a science book under his arm, an old homeless guy hat and a baseball bat with a toilet roll on top.

"VRED YMER!" The guy yelled.

"What the hell, does that mean?" Dan asked between laughs.

_"It's some old eighty's slang. Now shut up, he is one of my best friends. GO THOR HØST!"_

"Well, I think that's all we've got for you today," Julie said smiling.

"Bye," she said and waved.

"Wait!" Dan screamed as he stood up on his chair. "I've got a cookie..."

"Shut up, Daniel!" Ian screamed.

"No, wait. This is important," Dan protested, digging around in his pocket, searching for a cookie.

"Okay, this cookie is for Aquamarine39 for being the first one to have posted a twenty-word review!" Dan threw the cookie at Aquamarine39 who was sitting in the audience.

"I have one more cookie!" Dan screamed, his hand emerging from his other pocket with a cookie. "This is for the first person to write a forty-word review!"

**(A/N: Julie and Thor Høst do actually exist. They are some of my best friends and the thing with Thor Høst... It had actually happened :) And the song Lyrics is from ****_Den jeg er By Rasmus Seebach)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hey guys:) THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! And sorry for the long wait! Celestial and I just got some problems. But now it is fixed! And listen to ****Genna Davis "The ground you walk on"**

* * *

"And welcome back to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire," Hans said, almost asleep.

"What wrong with you?" Dan asked, taking another donut.

"My stu— uh, I mean wonderful boss made me fly to Florida, so I could babysit her great aunt's cat. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET FROM DENMARK TO FLORIDA? SIXTEEN HOURS ON A PLANE IS NOT NICE!"

"I think someone needs a nap," Dan said with a voice you might use for talking to a baby or a small child.

_"Dan's right. Go take a nap, I'll get someone to handle this."_

"Thanks," Hans said gratefully. "Evil witch."

_"Okay, Amoy The Music Chic, your time in the spotlight."_

"YES! Thank you so much!" A brown haired girl with big brown eyes squealed as she walked in.

_"I believe there was something you wanted to do before we started."_

"Oh right," The girl smiled creepily and walked over to Ian veeeeeery slowly.

_"Hey, can I call you Cookie?"_

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT WHICH WILL MAKE EVERY SINGLE FANGIRL HAPPY! DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!"

_"Uhm, yeah, sorry."_

"Hey, I was in the middle of Project Catwalk!" Hamilton yelled from one of the big screens, that had just appeared.

"Dude," Dan started, "Do you really watch that?"

Hamilton scowled.

_"Play nice."_

"AAARGH!"

"What?" Everybody turned their heads to the scream.

Amoy stood behind Ian with a big spray bottle and Ian... well, Ian was covered in whipped cream.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?! WHY?! WHY?!" Amoy shouted at Ian.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" Dan laughed.

And then he fell off his chair. "Ow," he said.

Everybody laughed with tears rolling down their checks.

_"Okay, okay. It was very funny, but we've got to get back to the show. I've got something to say to Dan. First, yes, Julie is single and very hot. Second, if you touch her I'm going to cut your balls of, burn them over a fire and then give them to my rabbit."_

"Okay, maybe I won't ask her out..." Dan said, cautiously backing away. He wouldn't put it past her.

_"And third, I'M NOT WEIRD! Okay, maybe a little, but who isn't? And STOP REVIEWING! Come on, you're in the show! And the song isn't Russian or Japanese. It's Danish and one of my favorite songs."_

"Oh, can we get back to the show now?" Amoy asked.

_"Sure."_

"Okay, I looked at the votes and well, it's not pretty." Amoy said with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh god, you are just as awful as she is," Ian sighed.

"Well — no wait! I counted wrong. three votes for A, three votes for B, zero votes for C and four votes for D. Yuck!" Amoy said sadly.

"Why are you sad?" Ian asked.

"'Cause I wanted to see you get humiliated!"

"And I repeat: Just as awful as she is," Ian said.

"Next question:"

**When did Albert Einstein learn to drive?**

**A: At the age of 25 **

**B: At the age of 36**

**C: At the age of 44**

**D: He never learned to drive**

"That's it BYE!" Amoy waved at the screen. Behind her, Dan was throwing cookies at everyone yelling "COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" at the top of his lungs. One hit the camera and the screen went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: HIIII! XD. Well, I Got some things to say and a review to reply to:**

**Guest: Well, no. I'm not turning this story M-Rated, but I've got an idea for an M-Rated story. But I've got three one-shots to finish first, so it might take a while before I start writing it. Actually only two, 'cause one of them is on my old laptop and to see the document I need a code aaaaaaand I forgot the code. ISN'T THAT JUST AMAZING!?**

**Disclaimer: I belive we said we didn't own this, didn't we?**

* * *

Everybody sat in silence and watched the unbelievable sight in front of them.

Daniel Arthur Cahill was reading. And not only that, he was reading a book. That's right, an actual book, pages and everything.

_"Hey guys, what is g..."_ You could hear a thud because the Voice's jaw had hit the ground.

Dan looked up, from the book he was reading. "Hey, why're you all looking at me like that? Did Ian finally grow some balls and ask Amy out?"

Ian looked insulted and crossed his arms. "For your information, I have already asked Amy out and she said yes!"

Dan raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Yeah right. And my name is George Lincon."

_"ENOUGH, BOYS! Dan, what are you reading? And more importantly, WHY are you reading it? And... you know how to read?!"_

"Of course I know how to read! I'm reading this because it contains very useful inform–"

_"WAIT! What do you mean by 'useful'?"_

Dan smirked a smirk that could rival a Kabra's. "This is the book for the WHOLE SHOW! I now know every single detail about the show and the fact that we have 12.000 dollars."

_"HA! There are you wrong! You only have 5.000 dollars! Mwahahahahaha!"_

Dan's smirk disappeared and his face went pale. "WHAT?! But it says here..."

You could practically hear the evil smile the Voice wore when she said: _"It's my show, so I can decide how much you get and how long you have to stay here."_

Dan just gaped, mouth wide open with disbelief.

"Okay, should we get back to the questions?" Hans asked, completely ignoring Dan and Ian's stunned faces.

**How old was Mark Zuckerberg when he created Facebook?**

**A: 36 years old.**

**B: 24 years old.**

**C: 19 years old.**

**D: 30 years old.**

"Wait! What were the results for the last time?" Ian asked.

Hans looked at his cards. "D, he never learned to drive."

_"ONLY FOUR MORE REVIEWS 'TILL WE REACH 100! THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER GETS TO BE ON THE SHOW!"_

"What the ninja?" Dan looked around, clearly confused. "Reviews...?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hey everybody :) I'm on easter break, so I got a week off. And probably more... You see, there is this thing called a "Lock-out." The teachers in Denmark are angry, because KL (I'm not sure what it stands for) wants the teachers to work more and even little kids from 1st grade have to be in school until 2pm everyday and that is just horrible. So until they find a way to make a deal, we can't be in school. And the 9th and 10th grade are having their exams in two months! We are actually abandoned from school and so are the teachers. Except for the teachers in Dutymen (Tjenestemen), they can be in school and private teachers. So until we get more info we can't go to school.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: I'M ALSO ON HOLIDAY! ... Nobody cares? What ever (::) COOKIE PARTY!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to... Well, everybody here knows what the show's name is," Hans said.

There was no response from Dan or Ian.

"Uhm... Guys?" Hans asked nervously.

Still no response.

He walked over to them, and shook Ian's shoulder.

Ian's head fell of.

Hans screamed a high-pitched scream, as did the audience. A few of the girls started crying and mumbling things like, "He's dead. Ian is dead! Waaaaaaaaah! I didn't even get the chance to propose to him! We were going to get married!"

Hans grabbed Dan's body, "They're fake!" He cried.

An alarm began to blare and red light shone around the entire room.

Iron grids appeared in front of all the entrances and the room was swarmed with people in military clothes.

Two girls around the teenage age walked in, talking to each other in angry voices and ignoring the military people as if it was normal.

"I told you to close the door!" The first girl cried!

"But _I _told you to send more people in!" Girl number two yelled.

The first girl's phone started ringing. She reached down to her belt and pressed the 'answer' button on the phone.

She listened for a second before she started talking.

"Yes, come in with them."

_"WHERE WERE THEY?!"_

"Fine. We'll take it from here."

She closed the phone and both girls turned around simultaneously.

The iron grids started to slowly move away, the people in military clothing filed out and two security women came in with equally dirty Ian and Dan.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Dan cried.

The women sat them in their seats and tied them to them securely.

"Who the bloody hell are you two?" Ian asked after the security women had left and his face started to become red from anger or possibly humiliation.

The first girl answered: "I'm Aqua Cahill and this is Paris Cahill," she gestured to the girl next to her. "And we're mainly responsible for security around here."

"Cahill?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And how come you only have female security?" Dan chimed in, talking to the Voice this time.

_"Male security agents are mostly idiots. Now, where were we?"_

"These two," Paris said, pointing at the two boys, "Dug a tunnel under the studio with tea spoons and were almost out. We caught them just before they could make it," she finished proudly.

_"Good job. Could you please stay here while I talk to Hans?"_

"Sure," They said in unison.

Two chairs rose from the floor and Hans walked out of the room awkwardly.

"Okay, let's see the results from last time," Aqua said, opening a card she'd grabbed from Paris a second before.

**How old was Mark Zuckerberg when he created Facebook?**

**A: 36**

**B: 24**

**C: 19**

**D: 30**

"And people have voted:"

**A: 1 vote**

**B: 1 vote**

**C: 7 votes**

**D: 2 votes**

"And the right answer is... C! He was 19!" Aqua shouted.

"Buuuut since you tried escaping earlier, you won't get any money," Paris grinned evilly.

"And we are going to tell some secrets," Aqua started.

"From both of you," Paris finished, looking pleased at the boy's open mouths.

"First Dan, 'cause escaping was his idea in the first place," Aqua said.

"How—" Dan started.

"We have our ways."

"I'm going to read out a message Dan got from a girl named Molly, special thanks to **ChicaKabraROXoxo** for supplying us with it," Paris said.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. "Won't you let me read it out? I mean, I DID go to the trouble of hacking into Dan's phone, I might as well get to read out the message I found!"

Paris sighed. "Fine, Chica. Do what you want."

Chica grinned and walked over to Paris and Aqua. Now she could see Dan and Ian. Her grin grew wider by the second until it looked like her face was going to tear apart.

Her voice seemed to get an octave higher as she spoke: "We'll get to you later."

"Chica? The message?" Aqua rolled her eyes at Chica's fangirly obsession with Ian.

"What mess– Oh, right.

_"Hey Dan! Will you go to the dance with me? I doubt you like to dance, but I think you would look cute in a tux;)_

_xoxo_

_Molly" "_

"Ooooooooooooh," The audience chorused as Dan's face reddened.

"And now for Ian," Paris said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Well, one of Ian's worst secrets, that has Amy in it, is, that he sleep with a lock of her hair under his pillow," Paris said, smirking like a true Kabra.

"Awwwwww," The audience cried.

She held up her index finger. "Every night."

"Well, let's see the next question," Aqua said.

**Who is Ronald McDonald?**

**A: The McDonalds Clown**

**B: A detergent**

**C: ME!**

**D: Nobody, I just a made up a random name**

Dan sighed happily, "Ronald McDonald comes from a place full of happiness and delicious burgers."

He had a stupid grin on his face.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Ronald McDonald? Really? That is the stupidest name I have ever heard."

Dan's face became red from rage and he jumped on Ian, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! THAT MAN IS A HERO!"

"Boys! Relax," Chica called, although she really didn't look like she wanted them to stop fighting.

_"I belive that's enough for this time. Don't forget to vote! Meanwhile I'm going to have a little chat with Ian and Dan."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hey Everybody! I (surprisingly) don't have anything to say.**

**NO, WAIT! At the bottom I'm going to ask a question.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, I know I have, and um... keep enjoying it! Oh, and if any of you want to help me decide upon Amy and Ian's fate in my next story, you can do that by voting on the poll in my profile! ***Shameless advertising*** :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND IT?!**

* * *

"Okay, boys, what do you want? Pizza or Sushi?" Hans asked Dan and Ian.

"Pizza!" Dan yelled immediately.

"Sushi," Ian said casually, "Pizza is the most unhealthy thing that has ever existed."

_"Wanna bet? There are things that are unhealthier than pizza. I remember watching a program about unhealthy food and there was a burger that could give you a heart attack. There were four pieces of beef in it, fifteen pieces of bacon and twenty pieces of cheese. There was actually a sign outside of the shop that said, that the burger could give you a heart attack. One of those burgers was enough for three normal meals. I can't remember the name or where it was, but it was definitely in the USA. I think it was in Illinois or Texas. Not one hundred percent sure, though."_

Ian's expression showed only two emotions; shock and horror.

Dan had his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog, just imagining the burger.

_"Disgusting, right?"_

"Indeed," Ian muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"It sounds delicious," Dan said dreamily.

.. .. .. ..

_"You're sick man."_

"Should we look at the results for the last time?" Hans asked uncertainly.

_"Sure!"_

**Who is Ronald McDonald?**

**A: The McDonalds Clown.**

**B: A detergent.**

**C: ME!**

**D: Nobody, I just made him up.**

And the answer is... A! The McDonalds Clown!" Hans said, while the audience erupted into screams of joy.

"What? He exists?" Ian asked, a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"Yep."

"And the next question is-"

"WAIT! How much money do we have now?" Dan asked.

_"Right now?"_

"Yeah."

_"Shall we say... 10.000 dollars?"_

"YES!" Dan screamed, jumped up and did a weird victory dance.

"Okaaaaay... moving on... the new question:"

**Who plays Donna in Mamma Mia?**

**A: Kate Winslet**

**B: Meryl Streep**

**C: Anne Hathaway**

**D: Amanda Seyfried**

"I think that's all we have for ou this time, don't forget to vote and review," Hans smiled.

_"Isn't the only way to vote via reviews?"_

"Shut up."

**"Question: What is your favourite movie ending? Mine is the one from Mean Girls, where the evil plastic girl gets hit by a bus :)"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent Get Amy and Ian Together: Hi. I'm starting to think about how long this story should be. What do you think? Please tell me how long you think it should be! I'm thinking about... twenty chapters?**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: Mwahahahaha *cough* Damn. **

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

_"I have no idea what we should do today."_

"You are the boss how do you not know what we should do?!" Ian asked in an annoyed tone.

_"Well, excuse me, but I do have my own life!"_

"Really? Aren't you one of those crazy fangirls, who die, if their favourite couple isn't together?" Dan asked in utter surprise.

_"First of all, you and Ian aren't my favourite couple. My favourite couple is AMIAN! And second, do I sound like I'm dead? Okay, I admit, I got some seriously bad heart attacks, but I'M NOT DEAD!"_

"Amian?" Ian asked suspiciously, hearing his own name in the word.

_"Weeeeeeeeell, I might answer that question later, but... uhm... What do you think of the name Sally?"_

Ian blinked in surprise: "Um... I guess it's a nice name. Why do you ask?"

_"Oh, no reason. Nothing at all! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Amy."_

"Oh god. I don't think we are going to see her in the next few days. When girls starts talking, they can never stop!" Dan exclaimed.

"One time I was talking to her great aunt. It was horrible, she talked for three hours and I didn't get to say a word," Hans said.

_"THE RIGHT ANSWER FOR THE LAST TIME WAS __**B! **__NOW GET ON WITH THE QUESTION! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE UNTIL THIS IS OVER AND I NEED TO TALK TO AMY!"_

"Okay, okay. Jeez! Relax. Here's the next question.

**What day was The Simpsons first shown?:**

**A: Monday**

**B: Wednesday**

**C: Friday**

**D: Sunday**

"Wow, Ian. You are dead," Hans grinned.

"What's a Simpson?" Ian asked, completely confused.

Dan facepalmed, "Ian, I thought we had discussed this?"

_"ANNOUNCEMENT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE TRUTH OR DARE, SO IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS, PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: ONE REVIEW?! REALLY? And the person didn't even vote! Come on, people! Or I will end the story next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Tonight we are going to play Truth or Dare. This will include special guests Amy and Natalie! Everyone has to do one truth and one dare. Have fun!"_

"What is wrong with this girl?" Natalie asked as she sharpened her nails.

Dan shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Amy, you're first."

"Uhm... O-okay. Truth," Amy said, seriously nervous.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"Yes," she whispered her answer, blushing.

Dan grinned, hitting Amy on the back. "Dude, I had no idea you could be like that!"

Amy blushed, face completely red, "W-well, I didn't mean to get dr-drunk."

_"Could you tell a little more? Some of us are curious."_

"Okay, first of all I was two years old. There was a party at the daycare and some of the educators made mulled wine that held alcohol in it a few people didn't eat the raisins at the bottom of the glass, so I walked around and ate them-"

"You got drunk by eating raisins? Is that even possible?" Dan asked, rudely interrupting.

"Fruits absorb alcohol, so she was actually eating the alcohol," Ian said, looking amused.

"And now I will never be drunk again, because up with a hangover just isn't worth it," Amy said, shaking her head.

Natalie snickered.

"Natalie, truth or dare?" Amy asked innocently.

"Dare," Natalie smirked.

"I dare you to... dye your hair orange!" Now it was Amy's turn to smirk.

Natalie gasped and looked like she was in shock. Amber and Paris Cahill (the head security) came inside and dragged Natalie away, grinning like it was christmas.

Ten minutes later, Natalie came back with neon orange hair and a red face.

She sat down and snapped at Dan, who was trying to hide his laughter, "Truth or dare, git?"

"DARE! NINJA LORDS ALWAYS CHOOSE DARE!" Dan yelled, jumping up and striking a ninja-like pose.

"Tell me how much you love me, how good I look and how talented I am."

Dan's face became purple and he tried to run out of the studio, but Amber and Paris dragged him back.

Dan looked down at his shoes and whispered, "I love you, you are the most beautiful girl ever and you are more talanted than Charlie Sheen."

"Thank you very much," Natalie said, flipping her hair.

"Ian, truth or dare?" Dan asked.

"Truth. I don't have anything to lose," Ian said with a bored tone of voice, although he was really looking at Amy.

"Do you still have pink dollar sign boxers?" Dan smirked like a true Kabra.

Ian became redder than Amy was at that moment and murmed a slightly muffled "Yes".

Everybody burst out laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

"Yes, yes, love, I believe you are going to have a dare," Ian said, smirking.

"Fine. G-get on with i-it." Amy stuttered, blushing slightly.

"I dare you to go on a date with me," the smirk grow wider.

Amy gaped and yelled, "Th-That's against the rules!"

_"No. No it's not."_

Ian's smirk was the size of Texas, when he said, "A date it is, then!"

Amy sighed, but secretly was very grateful that Ian had finally grown some balls and asked her out.

"Dan, you only have truth left. Name an embarrasing childhood moment."

"Okaaaaaaaay," Dan said clapping his hands, "Once I was trying to climp the walls, so I wrapped scotch tape around my hands and... I fell down. And landed on my face."

Dan turned to Natalie, "Mini Cobra, you only have truth left. Hmm... have you ever kissed a boy?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Of course I have."

"WHAT!?" Ian yelled furiously, "Who is it?"

Natalie sighed, "His name is Javier and he was a french exchange student. I don't see the big deal."

Ian was about to yell some more, but Amy interrupted him, "Ian, if you calm down, I'll give you a kiss later."

Ian immediately calmed down and moved a bit closer to Amy.

"Ian, dear brother," Natalie purred like a cat, "I have a perfect dare for you. Call Isabel and say that Amy is pregnant and that you two are getting married."

Ian was as pale as the snow. A big screen came down from the celling and Isabel stared at them, "I hope for your sake that this is important!"

She wasn't a morning person. Or a evening person, for that matter.

Ian walked over to the screen, "Mum, Amy and I are getting married and we are expecting a baby."

Before Isabel could say anything, the screen dissapered.

"Hey!" Dan yelled, "I wanted to see her reaction!"

"Me too!" Natalie yelled angrily.

_"I'm sorry, but this show has to be for kids too, you know. The words Isabel is yelling in my ears right now are definitely NOT for kids!"_

"Awwwww," Dan cried, disappointed.

_"Today's question is very simple. If you guess it, you are going to win 900.000 dollars. The question is... What is my name?"_


	13. Chapter 13The Date

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Hello everybody. Am I starting to lose readers? I hope not. This is one of the last chapters, I'm afraid so :'( I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Hello and welcome back to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Dan and Ian Version. We are now going to watch Amy and Ian's date and we hope you'll to enjoy the movie. Please turn off you cellphones."_

* * *

(The Date)

Ian drove up to the front door and got out of the car. He swiftly knocked on the door three times and Saladin opened it.

"Mrrrp," Saladin said, clearly hateful.

"Hello, you little hairball," Ian's voice just as hateful as Saladin's. "Is Amy ready?"

Saladin hissed at him. "Ian!" Amy came running down the stairs in a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes.

He smiled to her, "Hello, love. You look wonderful," He went over and kissed her hand. She giggled and turned pink. Saladin hissed again and diapered into the living room. Amy turned to Ian, "So... W-where are we g-going?"

Ian smiled the classic Kabra smile, "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we?"

Amy looked at him suspiciously, but followed him out to the car.

Ian opened the door for her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

The drive to the restaurant was silent. When they reached the restaurant, Ian got out, opened the car door for Amy, and received another kiss on cheek.

Hand in hand they walked inside the restaurant. "How may I help you?" asked the waitress behind the desk. "A reservation for Kabra," Ian said. The waitress was almost drooling over Ian and totally ignoring Amy. "For one?" she purred. "For two. My girlfriend and I are on a date," Ian answered, smirking as he squeezed Amy's hand. Amy blushed deep red and the waitress finally saw her.

"Oh," She said, her whole face red with anger, "Well," she continued with a tight smile, "Let me find your table."

They followed her over to a corner. "Here," she said, stopping at the table.

They sat down in silence and looked at the menu cards. Nome of them uttered a word until another waiter came. He took their menus and Ian wiped his hands on his pants. "How is everything going at school?" You could see his Adam's apple jumping up and down. "F-f-fine," Amy answered, "I'm getting home schooled a lot. W-with all those Madrigal mission, I don't really have time school."

Ian frowned, "But isn't that dangerous? I mean..." His Adam's apple jumped even faster.

"I'm stronger than I look," she smirked, her smirk almost rivaling his.

They laughed for a while. "What about your life? Dan mentioned something about a boy? Alan?" Ian asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

Amy nodded, suddenly looking sad, "Evan. He is my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," Ian said, trying to hide his selfish pleasure. "Excuse me for asking, but what happened?"

"He," Amy swallowed, "He cheated on me."

"WHAT!?" Ian yelled so loudly and suddenly, that Amy jumped in her seat. "That bloody git! How the f-" Amy interrupted him before he could finish, "Ian! It's fine." Her words were confident, but she still looked miserable.

"Fine? How could it be fine?! He cheated on you! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Can't we just forget him? I don't want it to ruin our date!" Amy said taking Ian's hand in hers.

Ian became quiet and looked at their hands. Slowly, he smiled and intertwined their fingers, "You're right. Nothing can ruin our date. Not when you are here, love," he said. Amy giggled, her cheeks becoming red as her hair.

The food came and they ate, talked and laughed. Meanwhile, Dan and Natalie were hiding under the dessert cart. "Move, you git!" Natalie hissed. "Ouch!" Dan said. "Shhh!" Natalie shushed him, hitting his arm.

"... and now my chauffeur drives around with a first aid kit," Ian laughed and Amy giggled.

Amy took another bite of her chocolate cake, "This has been the most wonderful date I've ever been on."

"What's she saying?" Natalie whispered with big eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was something good," Dan said.

"Wait! Wait, they're leaving! Come on!" Dan said and crawled out from under the dessert cart and into some flower beds.

Amy and Ian walked out to the car, Dan and Natalie followed close behind. Dan took his skateboard from one of the flower beds and stood on it. Natalie jumped on his back. "Argh! You're so heavy!" Natalie kicked him, "Faster, git! They're getting away!"

Amy and Ian talked all the way back home, and Dan and Natalie were arguing all the way.

When Dan and Natalie finally got to the house, Amy and Ian were kissing. "What!?" Dan yelled and pushed Natalie off his back, "Get your tongue out of my sisters throat!" he yelled.

"Dan! What are you doing here? You should be asleep!" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Uh... umm..." Dan's face flushed.

"And what's your excuse, Natalie?" Ian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Dear, dear brother. We were just making sure, that you weren't going to act like a complete idiot."

"Bed! Now!" Amy and Ian yelled in unison.

"Fine," Dan said, "But you sleep in your own rooms!"

Dan and Natalie hurried inside, before their siblings could yell at them more.

"I can't believe them!" Amy said.

"No... now where were we?" Ian asked, smiling.

* * *

_"We hope you enjoyed the movie. Forgotten things can be found in the "Lost and Found" box by the entrance. We hope you all have a pleasant day. Goodbye."_


End file.
